nationfandomcom-20200223-history
First Fold Then Tear
First Fold Then Tear (FFTT), is a Lovian rap-rock music band and a name for the solo act but on by Andrew Villanova. Their first album I Wish was released in early 2009 and had such hits as I Wish... and Back Streets. The band has had great international sucess and is one of the most popualar recording artists in all of Lovia. The band was signed by G.O.O.D. MUSIC in 2011 and by Entrance, a Lovian hip-hop label in 2010. History Back in 2008 Andrew Villanova was singing in a Lovian pub for fun when Frankie Iero, My Chemical Romance's guitarist, heard him. Iero signed him and other musicans to a deal to record an album on Entrance a branch of Lovilago Music's hip-hop lable but since the band also has alot of techno and rock stylings there was some discussion but they signed him anyway. Once Billy Joe Armstrong heard about it, he joined and they recorded I Wish. The band is currently touring with other fanous artists. The band has recently performed at Newhaven Stadium, in 2010, where people from throughout the world came to see them play, attendance was around 30,000 which the stadium was packed with people on the field and in seats. The new Live album will also include an another performance in the Rock & Roll Cafe in New York, Times Square, which the place was packed with 100 people. There they played only songs from Crimson Skies. The band released a special edition album called Talking With My Shadow. The album included all seven tracks from the first two EP's, extra gifts and new tracks. The album included other covers, which did not include any new tracks but released B-side tracks. The band dropped a new album on August 12th, 2012 called "Won't be back till never". It was the bands first official album, instead of releasing just EPs. The album sold an impressive 3.5 million copies in the first month and include five singles "Samuel Barber ft. Kanye West, Big Sean, Yelawolf, Gerard Way, Lady Gaga", the follow up "Trailblazer ft. Kanye West, Coren Bailey Rae". The two were both released before the album dropped and each were downlaoded about 1.1 million times each. The other three "My way home, can't be found", "Young Money like a shit ft. Pusha-T", which was a strong dis track against Young Money with another G.O.O.D. MUSIC artist, Pusha-T who previously dissed Young Money, and "Nobody Like you ft. Adele, Lana del Rey and Lady Gaga". Each track sold about 500,000 copies in there first month. The Bands mainstream sucess is in Canada, Lovia, the United States, United Kingdom, and oddly South Africa. Line-up * Lead Singer/Piano/Guitar/Only official member of band - Andrew Villanova Other Backup on albums Songs always have Andrew Villanova but where mentioned might only have some other memembers. * Violinist/Viola - Zach Filkins (One Republic) (Occasional) * Bass - Katie Nou * Notes/Sounds/Drums - Fez Grimsley * Lead Guitarist/Other Lead Vocals - Billy Joe Armstrong (Green Day) (Occasional) * Back-up Guitarist - Frankie Ireo (My Chemical Romance) (Occasional) * Guitar/Lead - U. Kle (Touring Group) I Wish EP (2009) After recording for three months from December of 08'-Febuary of 09' the band released the EP one month later and sold 4000 copies all around Lovia and 790,000 in it's first week. So far it's sold around 6.5 million records. Such hit singles include I Wish, On the Back Streets and, MotherF**ker and Ni**er pops ''Feat. Busta Ryhmes. ''I Wish ''reached 46 on Billboard's top 100 songs, ''Back Streets reached 19 on Billboard's top 100 songs and number three on the top rock/alternative songs, and MotherF**ker and Ni**er pops ''Feat. Busta Ryhmes only peaked up to 100 on Billboard's top 100 but lasted for three weeks on the list. ''Crimson Skies EP ''(2010) The EP ''Crimson Skies EP was a three song EP recorded in the Fall of 2010. Unlike the first album which included rock and pop songs with three singles, the EP had two hits out of three with techno and soft rock: Go! and Oh, Nothing. The song Go was an entire song played by Villanova on the acoustic gutair. So far the album has reached 100 on the top 200 albums on Billboard's top 200. Go reached number 97 on the top charts, next to Oh, Nothing has reached up to number 99. The album was also a top number one on the EastWest Album Top 10. Internationally the EP sold 3.9 million copies. Talking with MY ShADoW (2011) Talking with my Shadow was live album sold internationally, and released on July 11th, 2011. The packaging included, the two EP's remasterd with two additional bonus tracks and DVD's of five concerts. The entire packaging sold about 3.5 million copies worldwide. The album included covers such as "Hey, there Delilah" and "This ain't a scene it's a arms race". Won't be Back till Never (2012) The band dropped a new album on August 12th, 2012 called "Won't be back till never". It was the bands first official album, instead of releasing just EPs. The album sold an impressive 3.5 million copies in the first month and include five singles "Samuel Barber ft. Kanye West, Big Sean, Yelawolf, Gerard Way, Lady Gaga", the follow up "Trailblazer ft. Kanye West, Coren Bailey Rae". The two were both released before the album dropped and each were downlaoded about 1.1 million times each. The other three "My way home, can't be found", "Young Money like a shit ft. Pusha-T", which was a strong dis track against Young Money with another G.O.O.D. MUSIC artist, Pusha-T who previously dissed Young Money, and "Nobody Like you ft. Adele, Lana del Rey, Jessie J and Lady Gaga". Each track sold about 500,000 copies in there first month. Tours 2009 "Getting Started Tour" * Lovia ** Bayside - June 22nd - June 24th ** Newhaven - June 26th - June 30th * United States ** NYC w/ My Chemical Romance - July 3rd and June 4th ** San Francisco w/ Train - July 5th - July 8th * Canada ** Vancouver - July 10th - July 12th 2011 "Everything Down Tour" w/ Cee Lo Green and Adelle * Lovia ** Sofasi - January 4th - January 6th ** Adoha - January 7th ** Kinley - January 8th** - January 12th ** Newhaven - January 19th* - January 22nd ** Portland - January 24th*** - January 27th * North America ** NYC - January 30th - February 5th ** Boston - February 7th* - February 9th ** Toronto - February 13th*** - February 16th ** London - February 17th** - February 20th ** Miami - February 22nd*** - February 27th w/ My Chemical Romance ** Dallas - March 1st - March 5th w/ 30 Seconds to Mars ** Denver - March 21st*** - March 25th ** San Fransico - March 28th - Arpril 5th w/ Lady Gaga, Train, 30 Seconds to Mars, Weezer, and Katy Perry * Cee Lo Green may not appear, ** Adelle may not appear, *** Both supporting artists may not appear ﻿ Lovia's Glow tour *Noble City - December 14th, the performance included raps from Andrew Villanova alone, along with Jay-Z and Kanye West promoting there "Watch the Throne" album. *Newhaven - December 17th, the performance included the entire band and G.O.O.D. MUSIC artist Big Sean. *Hurbanova - December 20th, the performance included the entire band and G.O.O.D. MUSIC artist Kid Cudi. Category:First Fold Then Tear